


Haunted Dreams

by jujugentle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujugentle/pseuds/jujugentle
Summary: Dreams are the only place you see him anymore, the only place where he feels real. But in a blink of an eye, a dream can turn into your worst nightmare.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Haunted Dreams

You knew Fred was watching you before you even turned around by the way your friend cast a knowing glance behind you. You turned eyes instantly meeting his as a gentle spark ran through your body. The corner of his lips turned upwards into a dopey smile, something he seemed to always do when you looked at him, something you found yourself mirroring. As heat crept up your neck and over your cheeks, you turned away as your friend teased you about your obvious mutual crush. Hushing them, you tried desperately to carry on with your day, keeping the thoughts of the redheaded boy and his mischievous smile out of your mind, you failed miserably.

Time became warped as visions of your time at Hogwarts flashed through your mind in hyper-speed only to disappear and change moments later. It was dizzying, causing an overwhelming nauseous feeling, and with what felt like a blink, everything stilled. You now walked through the castle halls with Fred’s arm wrapped around your shoulder he joked with George before his eyes fell to you, seeing that you had been watching him silently. You admired every beautiful feature on his freckled face. The way his eyes scrunched whenever he laughed or that little mischievous glint that passed over his eyes whenever he was plotting something with George. But it was these moments you loved the most when he would gaze at you with nothing but love as if you were the world, and everything else was meaningless. You hoped that he saw the same thing reflected within your own eyes.

Time once again seemed to control you, but this time it wasn’t the innocent pining of teenagers in love or the loving gaze of a partner. It was pure chaos, utter destruction, and the smell of death clung to the air sticky and fresh. It was a chore to run without tripping rubble from the school you once considered a second home covered the ground sharp and jagged among the carnage laid various bodies littered the ground some belonged to friends, others to enemies. You gave them a fleeting glance, long enough to verify they were not the boy you have grown to love, but not allowing yourself to process the carnage that surrounded you. Only one thing mattered at this moment, yet the longer you searched for him, the more you began to fear for the worst. Your gut twisted at the thought of Fred being injured, or worse. You couldn’t allow yourself to think like that Fred could take care of himself, he’s okay, he has to be. Like a prayer, you kept repeating that he was fine, but a bitter feeling sat in the back of your mind constantly questioning the statement.

Your side ached with each step the throbbing only worsening every time you tried to speed up and run. But your mind screamed that you couldn’t stop not until you found Fred, not until you knew he was okay, that he was alive. It seems that your body had a different idea as you collapsed to the ground, hand holding your injured and bleeding side as pain radiated throughout you, growing larger and more extreme with each breath.

Crawling to the wall you placed a hand on the nub of stone that jutted from the now ruined wall. Your eyes squeezed together as you tried desperately to stand, if you were to pass out here, you may never find Fred, what if he needed your help, you couldn’t let him down. Bloodstained the stone as you once again forced yourself to your feet, ignoring your injuries. Dizziness took over your vision as your body swayed threatening to fall to the floor yet again. Taking a tentative step you used the wall to guide yourself down the hall, now moving at a much slower pace as the world seemed to whirl.

A crowd of people stood huddled together just ahead of you, finally someone who could help, someone that would be able to bring you to Fred. You called out to them when they turned towards you, immediate recognition of who they were clicked inside of your mind. Molly Weasley sat, face stained with dirt and tears. Her hand reached out towards the boy across from her before she pointed it in your direction. It was George, his face held the same hurt and misery that his mothers had. Had something happened to Ron or Ginny, you wondered, only to realize the boy and his sister stood to the side bleeding, but ultimately unharmed. It appeared all the Weasley family was okay, except that Fred was nowhere to be seen. But you wouldn’t allow yourself to think what you knew was the bitter truth, trying to come up with any and every other possible option.

George stood, giving another glance towards the body that lay on the ground before making his way over to you. A hand came to rest around your waist as you slowly helped you ease away from the wall. Nervousness bubbled in your stomach as he guided you towards his family, towards the truth that you wanted to deny. The closer you got the more you were able to make out what everyone has huddled around, at first you tried to reason that it was someone else. But when you saw Fred you knew you couldn’t deny it any longer. The spark that he remained unharmed quickly extinguished as your worse fears came to life.

A scream tore through you as you fell to the ground next to the still and cold Fred, George did his best to ease you to the ground slowly never letting go of you. He hugged you tightly as your body was racked with sobs. You jumped as George brushed over your injured side, he gave you a look of concern saying something that you couldn’t hear. All you could focus on was Fred even as they tried to pull you away, ignoring your refusal to let go of the cold hand that once warmed your own. You watched his face begging it to twitch or for him to blink, but his eyes remained empty. Like a frozen dagger had been stabbed in your chest, you felt cold as if the warmth of your own life had been ripped from you.

\------------

You awoke to someone shaking you gently, they softly whispered words of comfort, as you opened your eyes for a single moment you could have sworn Fred sat crouched next to you, but as your eyes adjusted to the dim light of morning, and your mind fought for answers you realized it was only George.

He gave you a soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. George watched you quietly as if you were about to break, and you were. You closed your eyes trying to remember the moments with Fred that weren’t plagued by his death. But every time you saw his face it seemed to take you back to the moment you dreaded the most. Every moment, every memory, tainted with his death.

When you opened your eyes George was still there but his eyes were cast downward into his hands as if he were thinking the very same thing as you. His eyes were empty now missing the light he once had when his brother was still alive. With Fred’s death, it seems that you weren’t alone with losing a part of yourself, you didn’t doubt the now alone twin felt any better than you.

You hadn’t realized the tears that slipped from your eyes until George pulled you into a gentle embrace. So many nights had turned into this, either you or George in the other’s room waking them from a nightmare that didn’t end with the opening of your eyes. Only to end up crying in each other’s arms until you both fell asleep, and repeating the process until it was time to get up.

You were both broken, like many others who fought in the war. But as you hugged both gently crying for the loss of the person you held dearest, a warmth spread through you as if your heart began to thaw from its frozen cold, and the mischievous fire of his soul seemed to spark briefly in his eyes. Maybe it will be okay, you both thought as you once again drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request something head over to my Tumblr @JujuGentle!


End file.
